Traught Poems
by the three yj geekz
Summary: Robin writes a poem which Artemis discovers. May be more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Traught poems

**Erin: The title knows all…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter One**

Artemis walked out of the girl's bedroom wing and into the 'living room'. Robin was sitting on the couch, writing in a little book. Artemis wanted to know what it was but knowing the ninja he wouldn't let her see. She decided to go all ninja on him. Robin shifted in his chair about to turn around but the power of sleep overtook him. Artemis stood up straight.

'_That was easier than I thought it would have been,' _She thought. _'He must have been up all night.'_

Artemis strutted over to the boy wonder and pulled the notebook out of Robin's hands. She gasped upon seeing what was written on it. The writing was neater than her own.

_I have a little crush,_

_My brain has turned to mush._

_I can't get her out of my head,_

_Was it something she said?_

_I told her to stay traught,_

_So we wouldn't be caught._

_Now she's taken me over,_

_To tell her I need a four leaf clover!_

_Her face reminds me of the moon and stars,_

_Sometimes I think she must be from Mars._

"Wait. He told me to get traught but Megan's the one from Mars…" Artemis shrugged and continued to read.

_For her I would move a mount,_

_Maybe I can ask her out?_

_But I'm one year younger and really short,_

_I'm not even that good at sport._

_If she says yes and we grow old we'll move to Rome,_

_My love is so strong I've written a poem._

Artemis smiled. Who was that little acrobat talking about? It could be Megan or herself. Maybe even Zatanna, that magician _had_ taken a liking to Robin.

Said little ninja stirred and awoke to Artemis with his book in her hands. Robin's face – or as much as you could see of it – flushed as red as Wally's hair.

"Who's this for? Zatanna?" Artemis smirked.

Robin snatched the pad back, "Not telling _you_!"

Wally decided to walk into the room at that exact point. He had heard everything.

"It's for you Artemis. How oblivious can you get?" He asked, taking the notepad.

"Do you even know what oblivious means?" Robin asked.

"Nope but I do know you're in denial lil buddy!" Wally sang.

"Not little."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Robin pounced on Wally, stole the book and ran out of the room and into the boy's bedrooms wing.

"DENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Wally screamed, chasing after Robin.

Artemis shook her head and went back into her room to write something of her own…


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin: I decided to write a second chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Artemis smiled and slipped the piece of paper under the door of Robin's room. Hopefully the boy wonder wouldn't notice it was her writing. She wanted it to be anonymous.

-Later that day-

Robin had woken up from the little nap he was taking. He saw a piece of paper at his door so picked it up and read it.

_My mask isn't only to keep my identity,_

_It hides my feelings so I don't lose my sanity._

_I saw a poem and made my own,_

_Just to show you you're not alone._

_Thousands of little fish in the sea,_

_But you're the only one right for me._

_Some call you a little troll,_

_And some call me a rotten mole._

_You and I sound about right,_

_Our names in lights shining real bright._

_I don't want to ruin our friendship,_

_But what sounds better is a relationship._

_We can do anything if we put our minds to it,_

_But for now I will just sit…_

Robin grinned. He had a secret admirer! It was probably Zatanna but what if it wasn't?

He'd just have to wait and see.

**Erin: Very short chapter and the poem is shorter than before but that's because I couldn't think of anything to rhyme. Last chapter is better in my eyes but tell me what you think! **

**I am taking story requests. I write for: Transformers Animated, 6teen, Total Drama Island, SGT Frog, Young Justice and Invader Zim. Pm me with genre, characters and cartoon.**

**R&R Cause it makes me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erin: Next chapter! :D**

**Anyway, someone mentioned that Artemis' poem said that she saw a poem and wrote her own. Robin is the second best detective next to Batman so he should've known that Artey wrote it. Let's just say that Kid Bottemless-Pit decided to run about with Robin's notepad xD **

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice**

**This poem belongs to lbug257**

**~Enjoy! **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

Artemis looked at the bundle of flowers at her door. There was a poem attached to it.

"Oh Robin."

She took the poem into her room and read it.

_I'm so confused_

_I love one, but yet another cames along_

_I still would love to live in Rome_

_It will be my new home, my love_

_Is it you that wrote me this letter_

_If so let's contune_

_I will love to see more and see you_

_I write this to you_

_My true love_

Artemis grinned. Robin was such a romantic! Flowers _and _a poem. What more could a girl ask for?

The archer took out her pen and paper and wrote…

**Erin: I have nothing to say…**


End file.
